codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Exodus
'Exodus '''is the second campaign mission in World at War: Global Conflict. It sees newly minted Reaper members Kathleen Barrett and Olivia Truesdale assisting the rest of the Reapers in evacuating civilians from Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan during an incursion of the town by the Islamic State of New Palestine. Plot The level opens with an introductory cutscene explaining the situation in Iraqi Kurdistan. The Islamic State of New Palestine has invaded and the Reapers have been tasked with evacuating refugees that are fleeing the city. Posing as ordinary civilians themselves, the Reapers infiltrate the city and attempt to gather as many civilians as possible. Eventually their cover is blown and one of the Reapers is killed by a sniper. In the form of a QTE, one of the players must drag the injured teammate to safety while the other provides cover fire. Eventually, the team runs into a nearby building, evading the sniper's bullets. After reaching a building, losing the sniper in the process. Afterwards, Vinnie Crosby devises a plan to lure the sniper into a trap. He then takes a check from the First and Second World Wars and creates a decoy to fool the sniper while one of the players (Truesdale or Barrett) eliminates the sniper. The player(s) at this point has three options: 1. Kill the sniper with a sniper rifle (provided one of the players has a sniper rifle) 2. Ambush the sniper by infiltrating the hotel he is holed up in and eliminating the sniper (If none of the players have sniper rifles) 3. Blow up the hotel with a rocket launcher (risks killing civilians). If the player(s) has picked up a sniper rifle, they can just kill the sniper. If not, they can either sneak back out into the street, stealthily enter the hotel, and ambush the sniper (results in a QTE event), or blow up the building with a rocket launcher (risks killing civilians). Regardless of what the player(s) chooses, the team moves on to another building, where they are tasked with providing cover fire for a team of Marines escorting the injured Reaper teammate to safety. Afterwards, the team is given a new objective: assist the Marines in evacuating civilians from the town. The Reapers provide cover fire for a throng of fleeing civilians that are following a team of US Marines to vehicles that will take them out of Sulaymaniyah. At this point, one of the players has the option of manning a deserted heavy machinegun and covering the squad of Marines evacuating the civilians. After eliminating the enemies, the level ends. Trivia *Part of the mission resembles the BF3 campaign mission Operation Swordbreaker . *The game provides a hidden fourth option: both players can ambush the sniper and kill him. If this decision is chosen, the QTE that normally follows when one player ambushes the sniper will not happen unless one of the players engages the sniper in melee combat. *In accordance with the above, if both players decide to ambush the sniper, depending on who triggers the hand-to-hand combat QTE, the other player may comment, "Shoot, where'd you learn to fight like ''that?" The teammate will reply, "Simple: I'm awesome." Gallery TBA